No Death In This Life
by Jasminevr
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.
1. Chapter 1: There She Goes

I came up with this one night and the evil plot bunny wouldn't leave it be…

To the readers though there is major angst, you have been warned. Hope you have the Kleenex box… Though this chapter is on the mushy side according to someone whose name shall not be mentioned…

Write a response  Get a review. Simple as can be. Or so I hope so.

Rated: T (PG-13) for violence, and major angst.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible © Disney

Story © Me

_No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow.__ - __Euripides_

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's side- partner, was seldom knocked out and then tied to something. He could remember the last time it happened. Then he had tried to lash out (the Mystical Monkey Power kicking in) at a synthodrone and was then tied to a cactus. A plastic cactus at that. When they were in that storage room with all the extra Bueno Nacho stuff, he thought he was in heaven: Bueno Nacho and Kim (who was looking so bon-diggity in that battlesuit to him), a prefect combination for heaven. He was nervous then too, also because of Kim. He didn't have as many bruises then though. He had told Kim then that he had feelings for her that were beyond platonic. That night had turned out to be the best night of his life unlike this…

Of course being depressing was _not_ something Ron did. And why start now? Sure the events about to unfold may not be pretty, much less delightful, but we'll survive. Well, except for one hero of course.

But is death all that bad? What about heaven or afterlife or whatever? What truly existed? Would you want to know? What if you didn't go to a place of eternal glory? What if you went to hell? You know, the place of death and despair. The place where souls rot for all eternity. But good people didn't go to hell. Did they?

What _did_ happen?

* * *

"I love you, Ron," Kim said as she cuddled up into Ron. The movie might be a little boring but she was with _her_ Ron. They were comfortably curled up on the couch in Kim's house. Kim's parents were at a formal social at the Middleton Medical Center and wouldn't be back until late; Jim and Tim were at a friend's house making anti-matter. So, of course the couple went to Kim's house. Privacy, big couch, what's not to love? Ron went and picked up the movie; Kim made the food.

Now this would generally cause great alarm to any individual. Ron picking the movie? Kim _making_ food. The kitchen may not survive! The TV may explode from the sheer stupidity of more Sci-fi! Where's the SWAT team when you need them?!

Shouldn't they be on speed dial?!

But it was still a perfect situation for a nice night at Kim's home. This would be one of their last few Fridays here. Kim sighed. They would be going to college at Middleton University. It would be a normal average lifestyle. Sure… Like anything Team Possible did was really normal. But they could try right?

Ron looked over at his saddened girlfriend. "Hey, what's wrong," he inquired as he adjusted his position so that he and Kim were sitting across from each other. Kim was looking down at her hands. Ron cupped her chin and lifted her face looking deep into her eyes; but Kim remained silent.

Ron realized this would take drastic measures. He took a deep breath, prepared himself and initiated the Ron Puppy Dog Pout. While this was rather ineffectual, it caused Kim to laugh and Ron joined her removing his hand from her chin.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ron asked her again looking her straight in the eye. Kim sighed again and looked down but began to speak.

"I'm just a little worried." Kim saw the shocked look on Ron's face. Kim Possible was _never_ worried. Okay, well maybe a few times. Kim began to explain this worry however. "I mean, we're starting college. It was already backbreaking just to get into it, so what is it going to be like now? We aren't in the same classes and well-"

But she was cut off by Ron kissing her. While this may have been a shock it wasn't as if she didn't mind. After Kim's worry had dissipated of course, they broke off.

Ron leaned pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Yeah, I'm worried too."

Since there was still worry in their minds, they began remedying that very quickly.

_Beep Beep Beep…_

Ron groaned as they stopped. "Don't tell me-"

"No, the macaroni is ready," she replied as she got up from the couch and ran to the kitchen with a speed that would have made a cheetah jealous.

Ron quickly sniffed the air; no burning, good sign. And no smoke he might add. _Let's hope it stays good,_ he thought.

Ron quickly got up from the couch, and carefully looked into the kitchen. Kim was at the stove carefully checking the contents.

He looked at her from the back. Her hair, no mane of silken red threads that shined in the glorious sun swayed with each step. He saw her wonderful curves, benefits of cheerleading, athletic lifestyle, and worldsaving. Her smooth hands, so tough yet so warm, gently lifted the strainer and walked to the stove and dumped the contents into the pot. She added butter, milk, and the cheese from the packet provided. She turned a little so that he saw her eyes. Ron looked into her sparkling emerald eyes, drinking in her beauty. Kim blushed whenever he said it, but-at least to him-she was perfect. Her emerald orbs that spoke by themselves. They smiled, they laughed, they frowned, and they loved. She was smart, she was pretty, she was athletic, she was popular, and yet, she was his.

_Wait, since when had he been so descriptive and poetic, _he thought as a confused look overcame his face.

She carefully stirred the macaroni yet she seemed to have some difficulty. He quickly crossed the kitchen floor so that he was standing behind Kim and took her hand and _they _stirred the macaroni. He smiled as she smiled at his help.

"How long have you been staring?" Kim said suspiciously.

"More like looking really," Ron replied still helping her stir. Kim looked at him with a face of sarcastic disbelief.

Ron carefully changed the subject. "Hmmm… this really smells good."

_Well, if he's going to change the subject… _Kim thought and smiled again.

"Well, I did follow the instructions on the box," she replied returning to a neutral state..

"Well, we should definitely try it!" an enthusiastic Ron went got the needed dishes from the cabinet. He knew those dishes so well, having eaten off each and every one of them. They had been friends for so long, nearly 14 years. Kim stopped stirring for a minute and watched Ron. His big ears they were oh so round and soft. He also had nice big hands… He looked up at her; his warm brown eyes you could drown in, so comforting and soft. He was goofy, he was weird, he was the best cook on the Western hemisphere, and she loved him.

"Earth to Kim!"

"Huh, what?" Kim practically fell after letting go of the counter she was leaning against. "I was…just zoning out."

"And staring at me," Ron retorted with a smug grin.

"Looking!" Kim walked over to the stove and retrieved the pot filled with macaroni and cheese. She filled Ron, Rufus and her plates then sat down next to Ron. Ron took his fork and carefully tasted the macaroni. He chewed a little then cocked his head and chewed a little more. Ron swallowed and thought for a few seconds before splitting into the ear-to-ear grin that she loved so much.

Rufus, who could care less what it tasted like (he did eat Bueno Nacho after all) had promptly dug into his food as soon as it was served to him. His human's mate was not known to have the world's greatest gift of cooking, she was known to have called in the bomb squad after cooking eggs, but her macaroni and cheese was in fact not burned, scorched, extremely dry or wet, soggy, or any thing else. _Though it could use more cheese,_ the happy rodent thought as he passed over to the dreamworld.

After watching the wondrous and gorchy display of fast eating Kim wasn't sure whether to gag or laugh. She had definitely lost her appetite though. Ron had a look of pure contentment on his face. Kim knew just what Ron needed to go with the macaroni and cheese.

Kim adjusted her position so that she was facing Ron. "So Ronnie, what do you think?"

"Wow." That was all that escaped his lips.

"I know just what you need to go with that pleasant repast," She whispered in his ear.

"What?" Ron asked turning to face her.

"Some KP Five-Alarm Kisses and a bit of Ron Factor may rekindle my appetite too," Kim said. Her eyes became huge saucers and she stuck her bottom lip out while scrunching up her shoulders; but the PDP (a.k.a. the Puppy Dog Pout, which was way more effective than Ron's) was unneeded as Ron definitely felt some KP Five-Alarm Kisses were in order. She leaned in a little daringly. It was clear what she wanted. And Ron was _definitely _bright enough to know it was best to surrender. Ron came closer, her lips were a hairbreadth away (Ron could practically smell her strawberry scented hair) and…

_Beep Beep Be-Beep_

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

"I see you're awake,"

Ron opened his eyes though his eyes took a second or two to adjust to the lighting, or lack thereof. There was a man standing about a foot or so in front of him. He was wearing a nice business suit and was carrying a cane. He might get charged with plagiarism do to his look but it really did suit him. His face had the look as if this was simply business and that Ron was not there against his will.

Then Ron looked down and saw that he was bound with chains to something remotely resembling a pole and as his tongue felt nothing he deduced that he was not gagged. That and he could easily move his mouth. He looked to the side and saw Rufus was in the same predicament as he. Except he was, well, in a cage. Ron looked at the tall dark imposing figure in front of him, blocking everything else from view. He tried to peer past him, but couldn't. You could say it was impossible…

_Wait._ He shook his head. _Where was Kim? _

"If you are interested in where Miss Possible is, she is on her way in," the man said.

Ron blinked. How _did he know what I was thinking?_ He mentally shook his head and told himself that this was a conversation for another day. Preferably when this guy was in prison. Kim came first.

"If you've done anything to her-" Ron started.

"Oh yes, you're going to hurt me. Bring on some smack monkey, please. A two-year-old could think up something wittier." He took a half-step back and a look of pain crossed his face as he stood on one of his legs.

Ron glared as he sought the Mystical Monkey Power from within him. His eyes started to glow…then it went out for no reason.

Ron confused as ever and anger at all the extra time it was taking tried again, harder this time. He concentrated harder and harder, until he could feel it in him. A yellow aura surrounded him and once again the power left him. It was as if there was some invisible barrier preventing him.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"It would be fruitless to try again, Mr. Stoppable."

"Where is Kim?" Ron said somewhat exasperated. He just wanted to kick this guy's butt, find Kim and go home; Wade could figure out how this happened. Kim was the priority right now. _But_ _still how could that happen?_

"Ah, here she is." The man turned a little to the side, so Ron could see Kim.

Ron turned his head quickly. He had a little trouble trying to see her through the darkness at first though. But he knew that a look of determination to beat this guy would be evident on her face.

But it wasn't there. Something else was, something horrible, something that made him sick. They had been on countless missions, yet he never saw these look on her face. He hated it.

Fear.

Fear wasn't her style. She could do anything. Defeat wasn't an option. That was her style. But something was wrong with her. She wasn't being Kim-like. She was scared_  
_

* * *

_Beep Beep Be-Beep_

_Of course. _Kim and Ron groaned. Couldn't GJ take it? There had to be at least one free agent. What did GJ do anyway? Did their whole base of operations depend on them?

Maybe it did considering Will Du was the 'top agent.'

Ron tried to maintain self-control by telling himself that it wasn't Wade's fault. He didn't monitor them to see if they weren't on a date or having kissyface time so that he could beep in. Or did he? Hmmm…

Kim answered the Kimmunicator very reluctantly. Why did duty call on dates? It was as if they were cursed to never go on a date. Hmm… did her dad play a part in this?

"Hey Kim, I- Kim don't look at me like that you're scaring me."

"What's the sitch?" Kim said a little violently. Her Ron night was ruined (right before Kissy Face too!) and now she was being dragged on a mission.

"Ah, something big downtown in Go City, GJ thinks it's Monkey Fist but," Wade shifted his position slightly as if uncomfortable.

Ron adjusted his position on the couch. Something told him that this wasn't right somehow. It was an ominous feeling, one that made his skin crawl. Ron didn't know what caused it, but it wasn't good. Ron stood up and walked over to where Kim was.

"But what?" Ron said very suspicious; he didn't want Kim to get hurt.

"Well," Wade began. "It looks like anything but Monkey Fist, I'm just not liking this one though. It just seems so random."

Ron nodded decided that it was just a silly coincidence or something. The mission would be routine: go in, bust the bad guys, and go home.

"When's our ride?" Kim interjected.

"Ten minutes."

"Thanks Wade,"

She mournfully looked up at Ron and sighed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

* * *

"No!" Ron turned to the man with cane. "What have you done to her?!"

The man turned and walked over to Kim as if inspecting her. Her hands were bound by rope unlike Ron, and held by two men, presumably henchmen. Kim was breathing slightly irregularly with cuts running across her body. Her hair was a matted mess, tangled and rough. Her clothes were fine save for a few cuts running across her arms and calves. "Whatever do you mean? My men have acted like gentlemen to her,"

Ron gave him a look a pure loathing. He had hurt Kim. And hurt her bad. He had hurt the person he loved, the person that meant everything to him. He was going to pay, big time.

Ron looked at her. His voice was almost a whisper. "Kim. Kim, please," His voice begged.

This _person_ looked up. And Ron saw her eyes. Her eyes had their sparkle back. Kim was not forever gone. She was not defeated. She was Kim Possible, she could do anything.

_We can do anything_. Ron thought a bit of joy filling him for the first time since they had left the plane.

The man turned to face Ron, his face still hidden in the shadows. "Now Mr. Stoppable, how much do you love Miss Possible? Hmmm? Would you be willing to die for her, jump in front of her if a bullet came her way?"

Ron looked at him with a deep seriousness. "I would; I love her more than life itself. I would rather die anyway then live without her."

The man looked at him. It was clear from the look on Ron's face he was being totally serious. Once his eyes went blue but it quickly died down as usual.

Kim looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. But this time they were tears of happiness at what he said. A sudden burst of courage filled her and she could feel Ron backing her up, body, mind, and spirit. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man turned and gave Kim a look that scared her like she had never been before. He sent chills down her spine. It made her want to run and hide under the covers with her Pandaroo. It made her want to quit hero work. It made her wish she had stuck with babysitting. Kim shrunk back a little as if she could hide from the gaze.

The man took a shotgun out of his pocket and pointed it at Kim, "My name is McClone and I intend to kill you,"

* * *

"Miss Possible, are you sure you wish to get out here?" the taxi diver asked her. The taxi driver knew these parts weren't the friendliest; he had no idea why she would want to go here.

Downtown Go City wasn't the world's friendliest place. Not by a mile. Crime filled the streets, and numerous bad things happened. It was a horrid place, one that would not be broadcasted on the happy-go-lucky Mouse Channel. The 'Go Team' wasn't even enough to rid of the crime. It was best to steer clear of the place altogether; it was the city's way of solving the problem.

"We'll be fine, thanks." Kim said as they stepped out. As much as Kim wanted to, they couldn't ignore their duty. So off to the mission they go. "Thanks Mr. Wallagoka,"

"No problem! I'm just glad you stopped that guy from stealing my taxi," Mr. Wallagoka quickly drove off; he didn't want to be here right around now.

"Come on Ron," Kim looked around then taking out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, coordinates?"

Wade typed furiously for a few seconds. "Okay, go to your left, there should be a building. A window on the 4th floor is open. You and Ron should be able to 'grapple hook' you're way up there. Once you're there I may not be able to help."

"It's okay, we'll manage." Kim said pocketing the Kimmunicator.

Kim and Ron walked ever so carefully, trying their best to ignore the gore, blood marks, and chalked outlines of people. They walked to the building and then Kim and Ron shot the grapple hook from the hairdryers. The hooks caught on the window's ledge. Team Possible each pressed the retracting button on the hairdryer. Ron bumped on the wall a few times on the way up.

The stones seem to stare at them as if daring them to continue to climb up. Kim entered first quickly followed by Ron.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Kim and Ron were speechless, including Rufus who had just woken up. How do you respond to a death threat anyway? Kim had been threatened with death on many separate occasions. She had experienced numerous ray guns, death rays, life threatening sitchs, and the like. But no one had ever taken out a gun and pointed it at her saying he intended to kill her though.

Ron regained his composure-and ability of speech-quicker than the other two members of Team Possible. "You can't kill her. I'll – I'll," Ron seemed to struggle with figuring out a threat. "Break through these chains so fast you won't even see it coming. You just can't kill her," Ron looked up at him. "She's Kim Possible. She can do anything!"

This wasn't supposed to happen.

McClone didn't even look at him. "Sorry, Mr. Stoppable but you will not receive the chance to save her. It is her destiny to die."

The man turned to the men holding Kim captive and mumbled something incomprehensible. If they hadn't been in a life or death sitch, Kim, Ron, and Rufus would stare at each other wondering what the heck they said, but this _was_ a life or death situation. They found out soon enough what McClone's order's were.

One of the men they presumed to be henchmen guided Kim to a pole that faced Ron the other stuffed a gag in Ron's mouth. Ron took a quick look around and saw that they were on a street outside in an alley. Or at least he thought they were. Kim glared at the presumed henchmen then looked at Ron. Her eyes pierced through him. They weren't smiling, they were crying; they frowned, and but the still loved him.

The men walked away after tying her to the pole. As they walked back, McClone walked to Kim, until he was diagonal from her. He wanted Mr. Stoppable to see her end after all. He raised the gun at her. It was pointed at her heart.

The very same heart held in the person Ron loved more than life itself. More than Rufus. More than video games. More than pushing big red buttons. More than cheese. This was the person he had grown up with. They had shared stories and secrets, yelled at each other (mostly Kim at a certain time of the month). But this happiness was going down with a gunshot.

This is just a horrible nightmare. She can't die. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.

And as the seconds become hours, and Ron felt like he was just reliving the horrible moment slowly in his mind. McClone pulled the trigger.

The blood spilled out of her. It stained his clothes. He was splattered with her blood. _Not her blood!_ his mind screamed. Could she have so much blood? Wasn't the body 2/3 water? Then things other than blood came spilling out. Things he didn't want to think about.

He had no verbal reaction though his mind was crying out in anguish. There was a gag in his mouth after all. But his eyes seemed eternally focused on her. Tears began to stream out.

Of all the things to kill her it wasn't a death ray, it was a gun. A gun, a damned shotgun. Kim couldn't die cause of that; she had swum the English channel, survived the Amazon, climbed up a volcano, and scaled Mt. Everest. She went into to space just to save him. She could do anything.

_Including die. See the logic?_ A small voice in his head said voicing a thought he didn't want to think.

Kim looked up; the effort spilling more blood. "R-ron. I-i l-love-" she choked on her words and her breathing became more irregular. "Just- pl-lease- don't-t wor-rry," Her emerald eyes were filled with so much sadness. A few more tears slipped out of Ron's eyes too as he nodded.

She breathed her last and with a tired worn out look of someone much older she died. And the lioness's mane went dull and the emerald eyes would sparkle no more…

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Well, I feel there is no real need to say anything right about now. But I'll just talk any way. 

So Kim's dead now? Don't you just hate me? runs as angry mob chases after her

Seriously, please don't flame me, the story does continue you know…


	2. Chapter 2: The Button Syndrome

Thanks to cpneb, AtomicFire, captainkodak1 and RI100014 on for the reviews. Thanks to mf24 and TransWarpDrive on ARA. Thanks too for the alerts as well.

Disclaimer: looks in pocket Nope, the rights to KP are _not_ there. I'm dreadfully sorry but I'm not making any money off this. Really just taking time away from life…And ignoring it, erstwhile…

-----

No Death In This Life

Chapter 2

The Button Syndrome

-----

_He raised the gun at her. It was pointed at her heart…_

_And as the seconds become hours, and Ron felt like he was just reliving the horrible moment slowly in his mind. McClone pulled the trigger…_

_She breathed her last and with a tired worn out look of someone much older she died. And the lioness's mane went dull and the emerald eyes would sparkle no more…_

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _

-----

Ron heard a siren in the distantance as he woke from his slumber. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He blinked a few times before focusing on what was around him. He was in a dark hallway with a light at the end. The light flickered a few seconds before returning to normal. Ron wondered where on earth he could be when he saw a glass window with a view into a hospital room. He wondered who could be in there for a few seconds. He began standing up but found himself worn out. His legs refused to submit and his feet could barely shuffle. He collapsed back into his chair and looked back down the hallway, wondering what could be occurring.

He strained his ears to here the quiet whispering coming from the door to the left of the light, which flickered on and off repeatedly. He wondered if a janitor would come by and change it. Maybe he or she would tell him where he was. And how he got here. His lack of sleep and tired body seemed to prevent him from thinking straight.

His eyelids began to droop slowly and he fought to keep awake. His back sagged back and his arms drooped. He blinked at a lightning pace, but sleep slowly overtook his body. Suddenly his toes wouldn't move and he found his legs freezing with sleep. His torso, back, and upper body became paralyzed with sleep. His head nodded down as a warm cup of coffee was passed into his hands.

"Here sonnie, this'll keep you awake," a man in a janitor's outfit sat down next to him. The man took out a cigar and lighter and asked, "Mind if I take a smoke?"

Ron shook his head 'no' in reply and took a sip of the coffee. The sleep inside of him screamed in horror and retreated. They would lie in wait until the coffee's effect left. The coffee also made Ron's eyes pop out of his head as well as launch him three feet into the air.

"Powerful stuff, aye?" the man laughed. Ron noted his laugh seemed to swell up in his belly, travel up through his throat, and explode out of his mouth. The man seemed very friendly and genial. He seemed to be fatherly sort of man and Ron felt he could trust him.

Ron nodded, answering his question. The man laughed again and took a deep breath after words.

"So sonnie, what you here for?" the man asked looking Ron straight in the eye.

"I really can't remember," Ron admitted. "I known it's important, but…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," the man's smile faltered and eventually turned into a frown. "You here have the button syndrome." The man turned his body so that it was facing the hospital room in front of them.

"The what syndrome?" Ron asked quickly turning to inquire as to what he meant.

"Well, in your brain, there's like a little button. It's sort of our escape from this world. To forget whatever happened, to just hide." The man frowned and turned back to the young man beside him. "Now, I'm not calling you a coward, now. Trust me, it all happens to the best of us. Happened to old me here once."

Ron hesitated before asking, "'What did happen to you?"

The old man sighed, "Me wife was…I mean, she was shot, right in front of these two blue eyes." The man pause for a few minutes and Ron thought it best not to press him. "I pressed that ol' button inside me head and just plain forgot. I really didn't want to remember. Too painful, ya know?" Ron nodded, thinking it to be the best. "I went through all that therapy nonsense and eventually let go. I went back to hers and mine ol' house and…" Here the man paused again. A few silent tears seemed to be coming out of his twinkling blue eyes and Ron wished there was some way he could comfort him.

"And, I remembered it, plain and simple." The man finished and a few more minutes went by in quiet silence.

Once again it was the old man who seemed to take control and restart the conversation. "Now, I wasn't there when whatever happened so I ain't sure how to help." The man paused again and appeared thoughtful for a time. He lit the previously forgotten cigar and began humming some old tune.

"What's the last you here can remember?" he finally said.

Now it was Ron's turn to think. He strained his mind as much as possible. He remembered eating macaroni and cheese and then something about a mission call. Then there was a taxi. Then it was all dark until he woke up.

"Well, I remember eating macaroni and cheese with…uh…Kim-"

"Oh! You must be Don Troppable!" The man said with enthusiasm, for a second a thoughtful expression came over his face, followed by a look of sadness, before returning to a enthusiastic expression, though it seemed strained.

"Ugh! Why do they have such an issue with getting the sidekick's name right! It's _Ron Stoppable!_ That's R-O-N S-T-O-P-P-A-B-L-E!" Ron ended his rant and put his head into his head with a groan.

"Oh," the man said.

"So," he began after a few moments. "What else do you remember?"

"Well there was something about a mission call, not wanting to bother Monique, then a taxi, then…nothing," Ron finished with a mysterious air after raising his head.

"Hmmm…Well, I don't think I can really help you there sonnie," the man said. "Sorry," He added.

Ron decided a change in conversation was for the better. He could remember what happened later. He leaned forward a little in his seat before asking, "You do realize we've been talking for about-" He looked at his watch and saw it wasn't working, in fact, it was covered in blood. He fought down his dinner and continued talking. "-uh, 30 minutes. Give or take a few." He shrugged. "And I don't even know your name?"

_The blood spilled out of her. It stained his clothes. He was splattered with her blood. Not her blood! his mind screamed. Could she have so much blood? Wasn't the body 2/3 water? Then things other than blood came spilling out. Things he didn't want to think about._

_He had no verbal reaction though his mind was crying out in anguish. There was a gag in his mouth after all. But his eyes seemed eternally focused on her. Tears began to stream out._

Suddenly Ron couldn't hold it back. His dinner, lunch, and anything that hadn't already been digested was out. Ron coughed for a few seconds while the man looked on sympathetically and started cleaning the mess. He paused then threw his cigarette in the trash before continuing.

"Me name's Alden, but you can me Al, and don't worry about the mess. It's coming back, right?" Al looked up and saw not the tired young man, but a man who knew he had lost something, and something important. A man who was worn and bloody, and didn't realize how hurt he was, that was the man he saw then.

Ron looked down and muttered a yes.

Al quickly finished and sat down again next to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be al' right, don't you worry,"

"So how did you get into the janitorial business, Al?" Ron said with weariness evident in his voice. His voice had a touch of curiosity, but it had more of an air of that he wanted to change the subject.

He decided to play along. "Well, after Martha died, me wife that is, I didn't have the drive to work anymore. I just sorta fell out of life. I went through a lot of therapy, remembering little things about what had happened and what had caused it. I had quit my job and after a year and a half of therapy, I needed something quiet, a job where I would be alone and could just think. That's all I wanted."

"Didn't you have any kids?" Ron asked.

"We got married at 30, and she died when she was 37, pregnant with our little Violet. It's been about 20 years or so since she died. We didn't have any other kids." He said eyes not meeting Ron's.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked; you really don't have to talk about it." Ron looked down at his lap.

"No, no. I'm fine, I haven't really talked about this since those damn therapists got off my back." Al took a deep breath before continuing.

_Of all the things to kill her it wasn't a death ray, it was a gun. A gun, a damned shotgun. Kim couldn't die cause of that; she had swum the English channel, survived the Amazon, climbed up a volcano, and scaled Mt. Everest. She went into to space just to save him. She could do anything._

Including die. See the logic? _A small voice in his head said voicing a thought he didn't want to think. _

Ron winced and while Al noticed, he didn't mention anything.

"After I allowed myself to remember and got out of therapy, they searched for the man. They had a good description and all such nonsense, but I knew they would never get him. Because, I had known the guy, and this ol' man knew they ain't gonna find him, no siree." Here the man paused and half heartedly slumped in his chair before continuing. "But they did. The first I wanted to do was kill him, but I found myself doing something else entirely." The man stopped for a minute and took a few deep breaths. "I forgave him."

"You what?!" Ron thundered. It was absolutely absurd. The man had killed his wife, and thus his unborn child. The man had essentially ruined his life, and Al have _forgiven_ him.

"Yup, I forgave him." The man nodded and stood up. He raised his arms and Ron saw how old he really looked; he really did look around sixty or so. His muscles seemed strained and tired, weak after 20 years of mopping, sweeping, and doing other janitorial services.

"I best be going," The man shook out his legs as if they had fallen asleep.

"Where?" Ron said in monotone. He was still rather shocked.

"Well, I still be at work. Gotta work to get money, ya know?" He stood up and took a few steps toward his janitorial station. He took one last look at the room across from Ron. A look of sadness that was unseen by Ron graced his features. Al knew how it would kill him to experience that again.

Ron, who had nodded at the Al's last statement, was again curious as to what was in that room. Al appeared to know, why not ask him?

"Hey, Al." Here Al turned back to Ron, his face still grave. "Who's in that that hospital room?"

Al seemed to choke on his words. He knew he would have to tell him, as much as he would like not to. He knew this would crush him. He hated to be the one to bring it all back. The one who would ruin his ignorance. The one would have to hurt him again.

"That be your Kim, Ron," he said as he walked down the hall and around the corner, leaving Ron and the memories they broughtl.

-----

Sensei was always a master at chess. It required wisdom, intelligence, and old age; all of which he had. He had all the right players; he had the right tactics. Everything had been going so well. Until the Queen was killed.

There was no poss-no, _accurate_ way of describing how bad this was going.

It was hard for him to accept her death, even though he had only met her a few times. She was a strong warrior and her mate was one of much destiny. They still had so much to go through, even though it really didn't seem like it. This may have seemed like an ending, but it was really a beginning. The opening theme to a much bigger story. The perilous journey they would go on would not only change the world, but themselves.

He would need to talk to Yori. She was a key part to all of this. He knew she would immediately accept the offer, but she just needed to be told the whole story. Well, not the whole story; the parts with him in it could not be told, but most it should, most assuredly be told, so she might understand. He knew he couldn't tell Ron just yet; he wouldn't understand after her death. He knew it had already changed him and it would continue to until _the Redemption_. While he could never be the same again, he would go back to mostly normal. _Soon_, he hoped.

He moved a few pieces.

"_You've grown old and weak. It has been awhile since you have seen the face of danger." _a voice whispered from the darkness.

"That is true, but another comes to face you this time," he whispered back.

"_The world has little hope in a screw-up,"_ the voice hissed.

"Lucky for us he is not a screw-up. He's a buffoon." Sensei smiled.

-----

Being nervous or afraid was not the way of a ninja. Especially since he was a ladies' man, it was highly irregular. But she was so pretty, no scratch that, beautiful that a smile from her made him go weak at the knees.

And he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the best student at Yamanuchi. She had grace and poise. She was smart and funny. She was could be calm in the most dangerous of times and still be herself. She was prefect.

So he had a crush on her, no problem, right?

She wasn't currently in a relationship with anyone. She had gotten over that yellow-haired man. (Wasn't he dating that red-headed girl, who had crushed on _him_, now?) She hadn't been interested in anyone since then. And he was positive she didn't like girls as more than friends.

Now if only he could work up the courage to ask her. He had decided to ask her out, oh say, a month ago? It was just…he just had a very bad bout of "What Ifs"

What if she thought he was some stuck up jerk? She probably thought he cared more about looks and appearances. What if she thought he wasn't smart enough or skilled enough? Well, she had liked Stoppable, right? He was definitely _not_ the brightest bulb in the bunch.

But today he decided (for sure this time) to ask her. If she didn't like him as more than a friend (which they had become over the past year), than it would be best to get it over with and stop obsessing. But he _really_ hoped she would say yes.

After successfully obtaining his lunch Hirotaka walked over to her. He saw Yori smile as sat down opposite her on the ground.

"It's such a beautiful day," Yori said, still smiling and looking out among the courtyard of Yamanuchi.

"Yeah, it's really something," But as cliché as it was, he wasn't staring at the scenery that Yamanuchi had to offer. He found himself admiring her hair. It was a little more grown out, yet still shorter than a typical female style. He rather liked it. It showed individuality, yet was so pretty.

Her lips were so smooth and glossy. He blushingly, wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. Her topaz brown eyes sparkled as she smiled. And suddenly Hirotaka found himself staring into Yori's eyes…and her staring back.

"Yo! Lovebirds!" A boy named Yuudai ran up to them. Hirotaka and Yori blushed and broke eye contact.

"Hey Hiro," Hirotaka grimaced at the shortage of his name. "Yori," he nodded. Yori nodded back, recalling this was one of Hirotaka's less intelligent friends. She smirked at the thought, but fortunately Yuudai had turned his attention back to his friend.

"You wanna see who can chop down a tree the fastest?" Yuudai was practically bursting with excitement.

"Umm…" Truth be told, he kinda wanted to do that, but _Yori_ was sitting in front of him. A 'no" answer was definitely required. "Later maybe," he shrugged.

"Hmm, okay then," Yuudai replied in a slightly haughty tone while crossing his arms. "I'll just leave you two to your flirting," and with that he dashed off, leaving in his wake two extremely blushing people.

Hirotaka resolved to murder his friend later.

Yori and Hirotakka resumed eating, silently though. It wasn't a truly awkward silence. Or as their red-headed friend would say, awkweird. It was a normal peaceful silence. But there was an air that this would be the last time they would be eating without worry or apprehension. That this was the last time that their thoughts wouldn't sadly stray to tragic matters or events. Their bliss would be over all to soon.

"Um, Yori. I was sorta wondering something," Hirotaka spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes," she looked up into his eyes. He felt so open to her. Like he could say anything and she would understand. She was such a great listener, too. As he came back to reality, he thought Yori looked just a tad hopeful.

"Well, maybe you and I," he began, growing confidence. "You know, sometime Friday we could-" But before he could actually ask, Sensei suddenly appeared. Hirotaka saw how worn he looked, like he hadn't slept in days. There were bags under his eyes. He appeared older, more like his age. His hair wasn't as neat as usual and his clothes were messed up. A look of worry crossed Hirotaka's face. And looking over at Yori, he saw the same look and knew she had noticed too.

"Yori, I require your presence immediately in my meditation room," he said, his voice filled with dread and concern. He turned and began to walk back, when he paused and turned back. "Hirotake, your presence would also be welcome." Both Yori and Hirotaka, filled with worry, followed him.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

-----

Down in an unknown location, a man was grinning…evilly, of course. His plan was perfect so far. Nothing could possibly go wrong. A maniacal laugh erupted in his head and bounced off the walls when he thought of his _victim. _He knew not even that _fool_ could stop him now. He was closer than last time. _Much_ closer. After Monkey Fist had released him, it was all a matter of time before he would complete his very own destiny. It had been about a year and a half. Plenty of time to make plans for ruling the world. Plenty.

It was such a shame he had to kill someone in the process. She had been such a beautiful thing. She would have made such a fitting _toy_. Yes, a _very_ fitting toy. An evil chuckle escaped his lips.

He reminded himself to make a call in a few moments. A few allies would need to be secured before he could really begin. If only this idiot would stop talking; it was seriously getting on his nerves.

"…and so a new soda machine would be a great-"

He had had enough, "SILENCE!!!" He paused as he watched his servant flinch under his gaze. "All I want to know is how the plan is proceeding…" He stood up and walked around his desk using the cane. "And what I want is very important to you, no?" The man leaned in menacingly.

"Um, y-yes sir-r," the servant melted under his master's stare. "It-it is very, um, I mean, going well," he stuttered; he didn't want his master's wrath, That could be deadly.

"Are you sure?" his master asked menacingly, his head leaning in just a little more.

He gulped. "Y-ye-ss,"

"Good, we wouldn't want any problems,"

The servant found himself against a wall…and slowly…

…losing…

…breath…

-----

I am SO sorry for such a late update. I'd love to blame lack of time, writer's block, and midterms, but it was my fault mostly and for that I'm sorry. Please don't the story is dead because I would hate to leave it. Again, I'm sorry. I promise to get the next chapter out by next week.

Now, back to our regular scheduled program…

I know what you are all thinking… OMG, who is that freaky dude and his servant-thing-meh-bobber. Well, I'm not telling you. (Well, that may NOT be what you're thinking, but I would just like to set the story straight.)

And now there's Yori/Hirotaka!?! I love confusing people. (And I hope you are sufficiently.) I wrote the whole Hirotaka thinking part to give it some basis. While I like the idea I need a reason for ships. A _valid _reason. But whatever your opinion, I like my ships with basis and that's it that's all.

I had to check on how to spell Yamanuchi and Hirotaka. I spelled their names totally wrong when I wrote this on paper. There was two ks in Hirotaka. I won't get into detail about how I spelled Yamanuchi.

Yes, yes, I have no idea what that thing is that janitors push around. So sue me…

I loved writing Yuudai. It was a blast. By the way, the suffix –dai means big and his full name means hero + great or great hero. I actually have him as a _great_ pain. I'll see if I can fit him in the story again, if you guys like him enough. But, I don't foresee much in his future…

See that button. You press it and updates come sooner after you send something encouraging. I trying get my head big enough to wear that Bueno Nacho hat, you know?

Geez, that was a long author's note…

Kim Possible and all related characters © Bob & Mark, and Disney

Writing © Jasminevr 2007


	3. Chapter 3: No News Is Bad News

I'm sorry that I'm a little late… But it's been all speeding by so, I digress. Instead of boring you to tears, just read.

Disclaimer: You know, I bet the people behind are laughing at us for putting disclaimers. People can tell we don't own it as we put it up on Well, ha! They've never met Disney lawyers now have they? cowers as "It's a Small World" plays in the backround

-----

No Death In This Life

Chapter 3

No News is Bad News

-----

"_Good, we wouldn't want any problems," _

_The servant found himself against a wall…and slowly…_

_ …losing…_

_ …breath…_

-----

Monique hummed to herself as she turned the key to her house. She really didn't know the song or for that matter care. It seemed to be pointless to wonder as she was reliving her date tonight in her mind. Actually, very little seemed to matter now afterwards. All that matter was that she had an awesome date with Felix Renton. Life seemed to glow as she skipped all the way up to the stairs of her home. As she twirled (a tad over the edge but hey, this had been the first date she had been truly thrilled about in about eight months) around she noticed there was a message on the home phone.

It actually wasn't _her_ home phone, her parents actually. She had decided that she would reside there until she moved to her new dorm room. The dorm room that was about ten miles or so-down the street from Middleton University, really-from where he would be staying at the Middleton Institute of Technology (MIT). (Yes, after a truly long and trying court battle Massachusetts's was renamed the FMIT (Former Mass. Institute of Technology).) It had been the whole reason he had come back to Middleton after a year in Florida. Well, that and her he had said slyly during their date.

It had actually been by chance that they had met up and then Felix had asked her out, Monique remembered wistfully as she walked over to the phone. He had walked into Ron first, had a heart attack upon realizing that Ron was holding Kim's hand (he had left before the Junior Prom due to an urgent transfer to Florida because of his mom's work) as he walked Kim to work at Club Banana, then walked into CB with them, before seeing Monique and then eventually asking her out. To an observer it may seem like Valentine's Day playing out over again but this time she returned the attraction. Not just that, she truly enjoyed and _fully_ returned the attraction. Her face lit up as she remembered kissing him (and him shocked for three seconds) and then him kissing her back as she bade him good night at her doorstep. He was a _really_ good kisser. Monique remembered to call Kim and gush about him for three hours. _Or more._ she grinned slyly. Monique felt she was owed that honor as she had listened to Kim's gushes after her dates with Ron. (_And_ she hadn't rolled her eyes more than once every five minutes.)

Dating Felix had so many perks.

A lump caught up in her thoat. _Were_ they dating? After about 8 months was she going to actually _have_ a relationship? God, she hoped so. The Wade ordeal had done little to help resolve the matter.

Felix was just so…Felix. There was no other way to describe him. He excited her. He was smart and informative. He was a lot like Ron actually, but smarter. Plus he had those bright handsome, cute, and simply gorgeous blue eyes. And the way his whole face lit up when he smiled made her go weak at the knees. She remembered the elegantlance of the restaurant that was prefect but not too flashy for a first date. And he looked so stinkin' hot in that light blue t-shirt that was fashionably un-tucked with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Then he had those dark blue jeans that she was sure were above the typical guy bought-at-Smarty-Mart clothes. That _had _to mean something.

She glanced quickly at the clock. Shoot. 1:45. Oh well, she was a legal adult, so her parents couldn't be that mad. Well, she hoped. Maybe Kim was still up. Monique hadn't heard from her since yesterday when Kim mentioned Ron would be coming over for movies and snackage. (His words not mine, had been her plea.) Well, no news was good news right?

Wait, wasn't she supposed to be checking the phone's messages? Oops.

She quickly crossed the rest of the distance as strained her ears to hear if Felix had left yet in his specialized car. She would have to call him in twenty minutes, just to give him a chance to ask her out again. That and she still wanted to talk to him about pro-wrestling and he wanted to tell her about a game called Mummy Mayhem. Or was in Zombie Mayhem? It was one or the other, of that she was sure.

She pressed the play button on her answering machine. She quietly hummed to herself again as she waited.

A plain voice that sounded like she had said this a million times began. "Hello! This is your friendly neighborhood Middleton Hospital." Here Ron said his name "_Ron Stoppable_ would like to inform you that," Here the voice of Mrs. Dr. Possible said her daughter's name. "_Kim Possible_ is here in Room 108 and would like to invite you to visit. Thank you and have a great evening." But Monique did not hear the rest of the message for she had already dashed out the door, grabbing her discarded purse and cell phone left next to the phone.

After becoming a member of Team Possible, she knew more about the dangers they faced every time they went out to defeat villains. She knew of the pain some of them had caused and the stress they could have so easily avoided. But, they still they kept beating them, knowing they were probably the only people who could. They seemed to evade danger easily, but had their luck run out?

As Monique whipped out her cell phone, she realized what had scared her the most.

Kim wasn't well enough _or_, Monique gulped, _alive _enough to say her own name.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

-----

"_No, I won't let you leave," _

"_Please, what did you ever care," _

"_But I care now! And…I'm sorry,"_

"_I don't think I've ever heard such words come out of your mouth,"_

"_I'll even forgive for that if you stay,"_

"_Tut, tut, how impatient we've become," He smiled as he took her in his arms. "Has that Irish in you reared its ugly head?"_

"_Yes, I know how much you seem to enjoy it," _

Bonnie ejected the video. Like she really needed anything else to prove how pathetic she was watching some stupid tearjerker to bring her out of her misery. As well as the gallon of chocolate ice cream in her hands. And the credit card bill she would be receiving as she looked helplessly at the shopping bags from Dacy's, J.C. Nickeel's, and other stores.

Well, it was hard for her to just let go like that after all. After 4 years of on and off dating with Brick Flag, _he_ had actually said, "It was over," and he had meant it. It was _her_ who decided when she wanted to date him and when she didn't want to date him. He should be lucky that she should grace him with her presence. After college he was nothing. He would be a standard "I was cool in high school and was a big shot in college." He really did have no future, she told herself impudently. She was better off without him. She crossed her arms. There that was it. He was nothing more than a simply boyfriend.

,,,Who she had had for 4 years. No, it wasn't a continuous relationship at all. It wasn't consistent or anything important. It had just been a relationship for her status. Nothing more, nothing less. Then why did she care?

And then why was she was acting as Possible would if Ron broke up with her?

She snorted. Like that would ever happen. Ron was bound to pop the question before they went to college. She would have to get used to them around a lot considering…

That was a whole other rant. The fact that she had that small-chested goody-two shoes as a roommate during her four years of college was unthinkable. That she would now have to deal with Possible running in and out at all times of day. That she would have to stand her bossy attitude…

Ugh, sometimes it would be better if she didn't exist.

And worse, Bonnie considered as she looked to her left, Tara wasn't going to be there. Admittedly, Bonnie had _not_ been the best of best friends she could have been and didn't seem to care, but now she more acutely realized how much she herself needed Tara's bright and happy sprit. Or just the fact that she needed one person in the world she could share her burdens with. Tara was a loyal friend and as much as Bonnie hated to admit it, she needed her more than Tara needed her. She _did _give Tara popularity by being best friends with her as Bonnie was a popular ice queen who always dated the right guy, but it wasn't enough. Tara was too sweet and loving to say a mean thing to anyone and there was something about her that Bonnie hated yet desired. It was a similar thing inside Possible. The thing that everybody loved them, yet no one loved her.

Curse that stupid Brick. Curse Tara with her cheerfulness and going to Go City University instead of staying here. Curse that stupid Possible for overshadowing her.

What was worse was that Possible seemed to do no wrong. She was prefect in every single way, when Bonnie herself was not. _Kim_ had been the cheer captain since freshman year (with exception of Bonnie's brief two week period). _Kim_ had the prefect grades. _Kim_ had the prefect family. _Kim_ was the one who everybody loved. _Kim_ had a boyfriend who would always be there and truly loved her.

Bonnie had none of those things. Bonnie had never really been cheer captain. Bonnie never had those grades to impress her family (especially her sisters). But even if they were they didn't seem to notice. Bonnie never had a loving family. Her mother attached herself to Bonnie as an anchor. Her mom had never had any gumption to do anything and had never really made a choice in her life. But at least she meant well. Her father, ha! He was just there to provide money. Nothing more, nothing less. He was always busy with something and would never show a hint of emotion at any accomplishment. One of these days she was just going to go off the deep end to wake him up to reality. She was shocked how well her sisters turned out. Well, that was if you considered them any good.

Bonnie had always been bullied. She was the youngest, the baby of the family. It did nothing for her self-esteem. Whenever she did something great, it was always Connie or Lonnie shoving it back into her hands as something unworthy of praise. Her mother will smile and say what a sweet little girl she was. Her father would be on the phone.

When Kim did something, Ron would be there supporting her. Ron would be there saying she was smart and pretty. He was the sole reason she had such confidence in herself. Her father, though a tad clueless, would smile and say how proud he was of her. Her mother would hug her and say how she was so happy for her. Her brothers would unleash fireworks in her honor as long as it caused destruction. Kim had more friends than she had. Bonnie didn't have any real friends, other than Tara of course. Sweet, innocent Tara, too nice and saw good in everyone. Her clique held no friendship since graduation. She could call now one other than Tara a friend until she had established herself as royalty among the society at Middleton University. Until then she was a no one really. Kim would already have friends and a boyfriend (though how he had managed to actually get in was a mystery to her). She herself would have to start from the ground up to gain popularity. It simply wasn't fair that she should already gain entrance to the hall of popularity so easy by just being oh so famous.

So in a way Bonnie was jealous, but she would rather it mystery meat than admit it.

Bonnie began to take her thoughts off that annoying Possible, too sweet Tara, and idiotic, self-centered Brick and concentrate on the TV. But it was hard to concentrate when a relationship you've had for so long is permanently flushed down the toilet.

It hurt to be on the receiving line of the dump. The dumpee, as she thought it was called. She wouldn't know. Bonnie Rockwaller had never, ever been dumped. It was she who would wore the pants in any relationship. She was the indispensable girlfriend. She broke up when she wanted. She made out with a guy when she wanted to. No guy should ever dare to cheat, forget, or dump Bonnie Rockwaller in any way. But Brick had, and it hurt.

It hurt to be sitting there watching pathetic tear-jerkers and eating a gallon of triple chocolate chip ice cream. It hurt to only have one friend to comfort her in her time of need. It hurt to know she would be starting at the bottom at the ladder yet again. And Bonnie Rockwaller did not like being hurt.

She flipped to Mousey Channel, then to Doodle Network, then to Pickolodean. Wasn't there anything on other than that blasted _CoralJoe CircleShorts_? It is nauseating. Good thing ice cream went down so fast. She quickly changed the channel to Wolf News Channel, saw some boring stock figures, before changing it to the local XYZ channel. She decided it would be best to get some better nourishment and wait for _Pathetic Housewives_.

She slowly stood up, her legs numb from sitting for over two hours. Tara mumbled, "Josh, mmm…" She rolled over as Bonnie rolled her eyes, though a tad jealous. Tara had gotten back together with him after a _very_ horrible date (as she described it) with Jason Morgan. Didn't Tara know how many strings Bonnie had pulled in order to get them together? No matter, she and Josh would be going to Go City University together and that was the end of that.

_I don't mind being single._ Bonnie thought repeatedly. Tara turned over and grabbed a pillow and began to hug it tightly burying her head into it mumbling something with the word 'Josh' evident. Bonnie crossed his arms. _I don't mind being single. I don't mind being single. I don't mind being single. I don't mind being single. _

Truth was Bonnie very much disliked being single, but she wasn't about to admit it. She needed more chocolate.

As she slunked to the kitchen she passed by the mirror in the hallway. Her appearance shocked her. Her eyes were sunk in and her hair was a nightmare. Pieces of hair were sticking out of her head and there were numerous tangles. Her arms and back seemed to slump dejectedly. Her eyes moved from the mirror to her cell phone standing on the mini-table for keys and purses. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. There was Brick's name. There under phone was the recent batch of Mrs. Brick Flag writings in numerous colors and styles. The tears came again and slowly trickled down her face.

Bonnie slowly slumped down, dragging her phone with her. She looked at all the pictures of them. Her and her Brick. Pictures of them laughing. Pictures of them at the beach. Pictures on their numerous dates. She deleted them all. The happy memories they brought were too painful. More tears flowed out as she deleted them. Bonnie leaned over and grabbed the papers with Mrs. Brick Flag written on them. She looked at them wistfully. She had spent two hours drawing them, waiting for Brick to call. She choked on her tears and wished he had never called. And had never broken up with her. She ripped up the papers into the smallest bits she could. She scattered the pieces, letting them fall to the ground, dejectedly. Like she had.

So she loved Brick Flag. _No,_ correction. She _had_ loved Brick Flag. It was just one guy. She could have any guy in the universe if she wanted. Well, with the _possible_ exception of a certain Ron Stoppable. A laugh traveled up her throat at her pun but died in her mouth and ended up as a weak chuckle. There had been little to laugh about since 1:29 PM when Brick had called and broken up with her. She was so pathetic.

No, Bonnie Rockwaller was **NOT** pathetic. She had an entire life in front of her to find a guy worthy of her. It was none issue. It was not an issue that she had been happy at the fact she would have been going to the same college as her now ex-boyfriend. Now she didn't know if she would have the strength to face him.

At least she hadn't lost her virginity to him. That vile low-life jerk didn't deserve what she could offer. She crossed her arms. She may be vicious and down right mean at times, but she was not a slut. Innocent happy Tara never planned on doing said activity until she was married. Bonnie was waiting for something else. Love.

The kind of love that Kim and Ron had. The kind of love where you could talk about nothing for hours and not notice. The kind of love where you just texted to say 'good morning'. The kind of love where you kissed and felt fireworks. The kind of love where you called the other person just to say "Hi," and "I love you,". The kind of love where you would die for that person. The kind of love that was just…perfect. Why couldn't Bonnie have that!

It was unfair. Once again Kim swooped down and got everything. Had it not been just last year Kim had been jealous over some Yori girl. Or jelling as that girl Monique had said once to Kim. She had been down the hallway and to resist the urge to flaunt Kim's jealously as she would have been late for class. Kim always had Ron, whether or not she realized it. Ron was the prefect boyfriend Bonnie would never have. Bonnie place her head in her hands and a few more tears fell.

Would she ever find what she wanted? Was that too hard to ask?

Bonnie wearily got up. She dusted off her clothes and wiped her eyes, pushing the tears away. She walked back off to the kitchen, leaving Brick and her troubles surrounding her behind. It was over. Bonnie was done crying about it. Crying never solved anything but getting rid of some unneeded emotions. Well, Bonnie Rockwaller was done with crying and being pathetic. Brick was over. Bonnie had bigger fish to fry. Brick was old news.

Bonnie had taped up her heart and she didn't plan on having it broken again, cause she just plain didn't like it.

She strolled into the kitchen, not smiling exactly but still not crying. She opened the cupboard and selected a bright purple bowl, her favorite color as a matter of fact. She leaned down and grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer. She put the obtained items on the counter before opening the fridge and getting more ice cream. This time though she wasn't getting the ice cream because she was depressed. This time she was getting the ice cream because she wanted it. She skillfully scooped out the ice cream and, after putting away the container, left the kitchen to watch more TV.

She walked in discretely, as to not wake up Tara. She paused, watching her sleeping friend as she slept peacefully. Tara was so lucky, just like Kim, having a boy-no, she had left those thoughts back near the wall she had slumped against.

She turned her attention back to the TV in a deft movement. Surprisingly, _Pathetic Housewives_ was **_not_** on. A curious expression came over Bonnie face as a special alert came on. A young African American woman in a blue suit stood near Middleton Hospital delivering her report.

"_Good evening, I'm Jill Yonring bringing to you live that Kim Possible of Middleton is apparently hospitalized. She is in critical condition, but may be _dead._ Not much information has been released but it appears that she and side-kick Jon Floppable-"_ Here Bonnie unconsciously muttered 'Ron Stoppable'. "_-were on a mission that went horribly wrong-_"Jill went on but Bonnie wasn't listening.

Kim…hospital…may…be…_dead_…

Those were the only real words that registered in Bonnie's brain. Admittedly, the former MHS cheerleader was not the best of friends with Kim, but they did have an understanding. And if she was dead, Bonnie would never forgive herself.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

The bowl of ice cream had dropped, partially waking Tara up. An incoherent mumbling was heard from Tara as Bonnie dashed to grab her cell phone and purse. Being the middle of July, Bonnie felt she didn't need a jacket. When Bonnie quickly opened the door, said fact was disproved. It was raining. Hard. In short quick jabs, it fell. Down. And down. A drip, drop on Bonnie's all ready horrible day.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Bonnie looked desolately down at the rain. _Hell,_ she thought determinedly, _it's just a little rain._ She ignored the rain and its trifle consequences. The lessons taught by her mother went over her head. _It could make you sick. You will get all wet and cold. It will feel horrible to be all wet._ Bonnie felt like a little girl as she dashed through the rain and not caring. In fact, she stopped for a moment and opened her mouth to drink in the rain. Her lacy pink camisole stuck to her slim figure and she felt weighted down by her sweatpants. It was those moments where you go '_What the hell am I doing?'_ and everything that has happened comes rushing back at you at full force. She had been dumped by Brick. Kim Possible was dead. _What the hell?_

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Ignoring the absurdity of it all, Bonnie dashed into the garage and looked at the white convertible. She had managed to have it fixed after Kim's little brothers fixed it and destroyed it again. Her heart caught in her throat as she wondered whether or not they knew that their sister may be dead. _No, don't think about that._

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

She quickly dumped her cell phone and purse on to the passenger seat. She ran her hand through her tangled hair. At first, her brain screamed, _Brush! I need to look hot!_ but then she thought, _Who cares what I look like, it is the middle of the night! Plus, if Kim's still alive and I missed talking her by making sure I look _nice_ I'll never forgive myself either. _It was so ridiculous that Kim might even be dead. In fact, she had probably been in several similar situations. She would be fine. But, then why did Bonnie have this feeling that she would never even give a sneer remark toward her again? Bonnie frowned and began to pry the convertible's top up.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

But, it refused to budge. She pushed; she pulled. She tugged; she did ever conceivable thing poss-doable? Credible? No, probable. It just wouldn't work. Why would it work? How could this happen to her? Why did God hate her so? Why? It was just so stupid.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Just as the tears felt like they were going to fall, Bonnie heard Tara from behind her, standing in the garage's doorway from the house. (Why hadn't she used that way? It would have been so much faster.) Tara, a very heavy and hard to wake sleeper, was up and about. Her questioning gaze made Bonnie pause and finally realize what she was doing.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Bonnie Rockwaller was running off, in the middle of the night, to see her former rival. Without a coat and in a lacy pink camisole and black sweatpants, she was going to drive off in a top-down convertible. She looked like a mad-man (technically woman) with her tangled hair and blotched make up.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

But despite all this, Bonnie didn't give a damn. All that mattered was seeing Kim at this moment. A tear fell down her cheek. As much as she hated to admit, she didn't want Kim to die. Kim Possible is what she always wanted to be and right now Bonnie needed to see that she was okay. Because, Kim had everything she wanted and didn't gloat. Because Kim was probably one of the best people to ever grace the earth. She didn't deserve to die. She couldn't leave yet.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Tara looked over at Bonnie, shocked. A few quiet minutes passed. _Tick. Tock._ Inside their heads. _Ding. Dong._ A moment completely frozen in time. Tara was confused. Bonnie, distressed. Tara, feeling her best friend's pain. Bonnie, wanting help but not asking.

_Drip. Drop. _The rain went outside, oblivious to all the pain and confusion.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

A question formed on Bonnie's lips, but it would be a few more moments before it actually formed itself into words. Bonnie didn't need help. But, she did. She did. She need help to ease the burdens off her shoulders. She needed help right now, standing there with a huge mess in her hands.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

"Tara, we need to go to the hospital." In an instant, the words were communicated. Tara didn't question with who or why. Tara simply understood that Bonnie just needed to get to the hospital. That Bonnie needed to get a raincoat. That Bonnie needed to get the top up on her convertible. That Bonnie needed to look somewhat presentable. That was it.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

After five minutes Bonnie found herself in the driver's seat of her car with a simple, sleek black jacket on. Her makeup had been removed so it wasn't blotched and looked more put together even if she didn't look drop dead gorgeous. She had run a brush through her hair so she looked less like a mad woman and more like a person with a touch of bed-head.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Tara opened the passenger side door. She glided in, wearing a wrinkled but fitting light blue T-shirt with worn dark blue jeans. Being that she had fallen asleep on the couch right when they returned laden down with shopping bags, she hadn't had a chance to change her clothes. So she looked more normal, even if her hair looked a tad messy.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

As Bonnie pulled out into the pouring rain, that _What the hell?_ feeling reared its ugly head again. Bonnie's mouth formed a straight line that would have made Professor Mcgonagall proud.

_You know what? What the hell!_ Bonnie reared the car in gear swiftly pulling out of the driveway. Bonnie paused for a second as she looked at her house. Her sisters were…somewhere. Her father on a business trip. Her mother on retreat sponsored by the church they went to.

Bonnie mentally snorted. She hadn't been to church since freshman year. She sped up, determined now more than ever to see Kim. That is, talk to Kim and laugh about the irony of it all. That Kim was going to be fine. Bonnie needed support, she needed something that would lift her spirits and know that something good was in the horizon. Truth be told, not much was looking good, but there was _something_ good. What it was Bonnie didn't have the faintest idea. But she decided it would be best to just to not Tara that it was Kim in the hospital…lying there with a cloth over her head.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Bonnie forced the image out her mind and in her moment of desperation turned to God. What other alternative did she have? Well, sit in silence and hope for the best. Somehow an almighty divine being would be better.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Soon after Bonnie's unknown silent prayer, Tara broke the silence.

"So who are we going to see at-" Tara paused to look at her watch, "2:00 AM?" She said it so innocently; it was as if she didn't know the true significance of the question. As if the answer would not affect her life. As if the question wasn't causing many other anguish right now. As if it was a typical simple question.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

Bonnie gulped. It was judgment day and Bonnie was there staring down the face of God, attempting to say something. Or at least that's what if felt like.

_Kim…hospital…may…be…dead…_

"After a few moments Bonnie stuttered and repeated what had been running through her mind since the newscast. The words that had haunted her and totally effaced all memory of being dumped by Brick Flag and the credit card bill she would soon receive.

"Kim…hospital…may…be…_dead_…"

And to think Bonnie had thought her lucky.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

-----

As a 'number one' agent of a top secret crime-stopping organization he did have a rather cool job. He did have a lot of perks with said job. One being that three years ago he was allowed to drive a hypersonic jet. Back then when he was sixteen, most kids were lucky to even drive a car. He also could have a lot of free time on his hands, depending on what silly assignment he was being told to do.

Yes, they were indeed silly assignments. He may be _a _'number one' agent, but he wasn't _the_ number one agent. He was in the junior line-of-work, more or less. It was 'technically' called the official Junior Department, consisting of lackey geniuses who were sent on trifle missions in order to gain more tax payer dollars. 'Promoting Youth Evolvement In Our World' or something ridiculous like that.

The thought that if Possible or Stoppable had agreed to work for GJ, they would all be in the same boat did cheer him up a tad though. Not friends in the same boat, but merely stuck in the same silly situation. Though it did tweak him that they had such freedom. Sure, he had been sent after the mad golfer, but had not been given clearance for the supposed 'Ron Factor' or been allowed to later help defeat Gemini. The golfer had been one of the last 'exciting' missions he had gone on. There wasn't much use for him or his department after Possible appeared on the scene.

Betty Director was another issue he had. Big issue in fact. For one, she lied, saying 'our number one agent', (or as she put it 'withheld information') upon the first encounter with Possible. Plus, any other leader would have busted in, guns blazing, when Gemini had kidnapped Stoppable. Plus, if they had such 'secure' prisons, then why did everyone always end up escaping and roam free until Possible came in and put them back there until they could escape again. Heck, he was surprised that Adrenna Lynn hadn't busted out yet. It was enough to drive him crazy. No one doubted she could be commanding, but sometimes she didn't seem to be much of a good leader.

Especially all those 'whooshing' tubes as means of travel. Easy to spring from prison with those tubes, right? You could easily put a shield over your tube to hide your identity or deflect attempts to stall your tube of transportation. You could also easily speed yours up or change course. This had come after Possible had traveled through them, three years ago. They had modified them after that. Ugh, that had been a nightmare.

This whole GJ experience had left a bad taste in his mouth. He saw crime-fighting wasn't as simple as going out in brightly colored spandex with a cape and a whole assortment of gadgets. (Not that he tried, of course.) It was more than cool kung-fu moves and a few punches. It involved much more work and dedication. It involved a bunch of paperwork and lack of sleep. It wasn't a glamorous Superman job. It wasn't pretty, actually. You saw things that most people want to ignore and just go on with life as if it didn't happen from day to day. That people weren't killed or abused, mentally or physically. The things that kept him up at night, haunting his every waking moments, that's what they all were. They changed him; hurt him inside to see the world's underbelly.

But he had made a promise a while back and he wasn't about to go back on it.

Ignoring the pains of those memories, Will Du looked laboriously to the pile of reports that needed his seal of approval. Then, glancing at the twin pile to the left, he saw the notes of other missions that needed to be turned _into_ reports up for approval. This was another one of those things that rather stunk about being a 'junior officer'. He was unfortunately subject to long hours of reading and writing reports. He suspected they all just went straight to the dump and were simply a ploy to make agents feel useful and gain more government funding through 'developing the young minds of minors through disciplined help'. Or at least that's what Dr. Director had said.

He sighed and looked at his watch. 3:00 am. He'd better be getting paid overtime.

As he turned to his computer a message appeared. Only, it was through a tube system similar to one that he had been grumbling about earlier. It would be easy to steal the valuable information. Email was so much easier.

He hadn't received any news or messages in a while. So much for the 'number one' agent of the junior department. But no news was good news, right? Well, or so he hoped. Hopefully this paper was indeed good news. Or easy to ignore news, like the TBS reports had to have covers now or something. Easy to ignore and he could get back to finishing his work and catching a bit of shut eye.

His quick and alert brown black eyes darted quickly across the pages from the tube. One was a piece of paper with a few lines on it. The other was an itinerary of the event described on the previous page. He paused for a second after reading it, unsure for moment. He read it again. And once more. After a few more moments of stunned silence, he dashed out the door in his jeans and blue polo shirt, grabbing a black jacket. It had looked like it was going to rain the last time he checked. He quickly stuffed the papers in a pocket, it didn't really matter what happened to them at this point.

In his mad rush to leave the office in pursuit of GJ's transportation system, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. A bunch of words could be seen by the dim light of Will Du's computer screen.

_Miss Possible, whom you met on your mission to locate Duff Killigan, has been declared dead and your presence is required by Dr. Director at the Middleton Hospital. A list of the time of the events, has been included. Thank you._

This wasn't supposed to happen.

-----

I get such joy out of making up odd versions of Ron's name. :D

I have to say though that I didn't expect the Bonnie interlude to be that long actually. It practically ran out of my hands and wrote itself.

Does anyone know what nationality Will Du would be considered as? Korean? Japanese? Chinese? I have no idea personally.

Will Du, Bonnie, Tara, Monique, Felix! Yes, I've had a case of the love of minor characters…sue me.

If anyone can catch the Lost, Harry Potter, and Office Space reference a free e-naco is yours.

Write a review, get a response, so review please!

Three weeks till next chapter at best.

Kim Possible and all related characters © Bob & Mark, and Disney

Writing © Jasminevr 2007


End file.
